plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Profiles
Profiles are pages on the Plazma Burst 2 Official Website that display all of a player's information. This includes friends, enemies, kills, and other merits. Your profile page is created once you make an account. In multiplayer, you can play as a guest or as a registered player. If you register, you get your own profile page that contains your Kills, Deaths and your Kill-Death Ratio KDr that can be raised by playing approved maps. Profile Contents Account profiles contain a variety of statistics. Here is a list explaining the information that can be posted: Nickname - Shows the player's name and clans. Life Slogan - This was meant to show the player's slogan, although most players use it to post information about themselves. Campaign Progress - Show show far you advanced in the campaign. Character - The player's skin in deathmatches. Birth date - Birth date of the player. Gender - The player's gender: male, female, or none, but there have been few who have received other genders besides these three for unknown reasons. Website - The player's website. Some players put information there instead. Location - Where the player lives, although most players use this slot to put in basic news and information involving them. A flag is displayed for the player's location. If the player does not put in their location or puts an unknown location, the flag of the country they reside will be found by the player's IP address and show up anyway. There are certain joke flags depending on what you write (I.E, "Space" will get you a "flag" of space, among other things). Skype/Discord - The player's respective accounts. Some players put information there instead. Kills/Deaths - How many times the player has killed or has been killed by an enemy. Kill/Death Ratio - The player's kills divided by their deaths to make a ratio. Rank - The player's rank is determined by their K/D. Click "Expand" '' to see all the basic ranks: * Immortal * PROmoted * Race Rescuer * Elimination Master * Professional * Advanced Marine * Marine * Newbie * Pacifist * Advanced Pacifist '''Level Developer Rank' - The level developer rank that a player has. Player Points - Amount of player points a player has. Player Points were added onto an update to avoid farmers. Maps - All of the published maps of the player. They can be rated 1-5 stars. (0 stars if the map has less than 5 votes) Friends - A list of 100 of the player's friends. Like the enemies list, only the 30 most recent will be shown. Though it cannot be seen on your own profile when you view it while logged in, there is a little section that allows players to add you as a friend and send you a personal message. Though you can prevent people from sending you messages and friend in request, anyone can add each other as an enemy. Inbox - This contains all personal messages sent and recieved by others in the website. Messages can be blocked or limited to be only recieved by friends and enemies by simply editing your profile to any of these settings. Editing Profiles Profiles can always be updated when you go to Edit Profile. The edit profile page contains of many blank slots that can be used for text. Here you can add your location, gender, date of birth, and contacts. There is also a reset password feature that can be utilized on the edit profile page. Skins can be changed as well. There is a large box of selectable avatars that can be used in Deathmatch, and an additional column of teamplay skins available for Team Deathmatch. Category:Multiplayer Category:Plazma Burst 2 Functions Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Skins